Lifts and scaffolds elevate workers to conduct work in high up locations. To prevent workers from having to frequently load and unload from a lift or scaffold, it is desirable for the worker to have all necessary equipment and materials at the elevated position. It can be difficult to keep equipment organized and secure while working on a lift or scaffold. Similarly, it can be difficult to keep equipment organized and secure while working on a ladder. To prevent workers from having to frequently load and unload from a ladder, it is desirable for the worker to have all necessary equipment and materials on the ladder.